


We Hold Each Other

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The SHIELD musical [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Season 5 Based, based on a great big world song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Family love, need I say more, enjoy.





	We Hold Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> got another musical one shot for you.

**We Hold Each Other**

Fitz couldn’t sleep, the Doctor was still in his head, he had done horrible things, he knew Jemma was always going to be there, but how does he make up with the rest of the team?

Jemma Simmons-Fitz couldn’t sleep, her husband had imprisoned himself because his inner darkness had overwhelmed him. On top of that she was pregnant, how was she going to tell him and everyone else, and also Deke is their grandson, how the hell do you tell someone that?

Deke Shaw couldn’t sleep, he was worried about his grandparents. He knew they were going to get through this, but how was he going to help them?

Fitz just stood in his cell and sang _“I miss the words we used to say, I miss the sound of yesterday, I miss the games we used to play like ohhh.”_ He didn’t know what made him start singing, but he would be wrong to deny that it felt good. _“I was trapped inside a dream, I couldn’t feel her next to me, I didn’t know she set me free like ohhh. Something happens when I hold her she keeps my heart from getting older. When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder. We hold each other. We hold each other. We hold each other.”_ Then Fitz left his cell, he needed to see Jemma.

Jemma felt something that made her need to sing _“Everything looks different now. All this time my head was down. He came along and showed me how to let go. I can’t remember where I’m from, all I know is who I’ve become. That our love has just begun, like ohhh.”_ Jemma left her room, she had to see Fitz. _“Something happens when I hold him, he keeps my heart from getting broken. When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen. We hold each other. We hold each other. We hold each other, mmm._

Deke walked through the halls of the lighthouse, he needed to see his grandparents, then the urge to sing came over him, _“Yo, if I’m stressing you that blessing that’s sent from heaven. The days start to feel like hours and hours feel more like seconds. Peoples judged us, they couldn’t see the connection. When I look at you, it’s like I’m looking back at my reflection. I don’t see nothing different, our pigments coincide. We hold each other so tight, they couldn’t break us if they tried,”_ Deke didn’t know what this song was, but he liked it _“My eyes are those of the blind, I see no color or size. I feel the love in your touch and I trust what’s inside your mind, okay. I know that we’ve been through a lot, I know that we both grew up. When I was young, I was dumb. Didn’t think you’d fit in my plot, and I appreciate the break, because I love what we got now. You give me chills and I can’t imagine you leaving. If I could build a perfect person, honestly you would be it, and you know nobody knows you like I know you, I can’t wait to come back home so I can hold you, yeah._

The three converged at a crossroads in the hallway and they harmonized the closing lines of the song _“Something happens when I hold her, she keeps my heart from getting older. When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder, we hold each other, we hold each other, we hold each other, mmm.”_

The singing ended and the three hugged each other in the center of the hallway. “Fitz, I’m pregnant,” Jemma confessed taking the weight off of her shoulders.

Fitz smiled and held her tighter. “And I’m your grandson,” Deke said.

“Really,” Fitz said.

“Do you really think I would joke about something like that, come on Grandpa,” Deke said.

“Don’t call me that,” Fitz said jokingly.

“I love you both, my mom, your daughter told me many stories about you guys, and being able to stand right beside you, is the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time,” Deke confessed to his grandparents.

Jemma and Fitz lay down in their bed, holding each other. They had a long road ahead, Fitz needed therapy, and Jemma needed to be there by his side. But most important they needed to create a safe future for their daughter, a future above ground not in the lighthouse, a future with sunlight and beauty.

Deke lay down in his bed, he was going to be there for his grandparents. The stories his mother told him, paled in comparison to seeing them in person.

“Did you hear something?” asked Daisy, she felt vibrations through the walls of the lighthouse.

“No, what’s up?” asked Elena.

“I don’t know, but I think our little family’s about to get a little bit bigger,”

Elena and Mack put the pieces together, “Simmons and Fitz?” Mack asked, and Daisy nodded.

Elena held her beer up with her new arms and said “To Fitz-Simmons,” and all three clinked their bottles together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment with your thoughts. And seriously just give us a musical episode of AOS already.


End file.
